


Beat (Dream SMP Oneshot)

by Blayk_ist_nichts_und_dumm



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dead Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Dead Mexican Dream, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Deadinnit, Light Angst, MD trying to make Tommy smile, Tommyinnit didnt accept at first, he wants some answers, you gonna give him the answers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blayk_ist_nichts_und_dumm/pseuds/Blayk_ist_nichts_und_dumm
Summary: He remembers the pain, the pummeling, the taste of copper flooding his throat and mouth, he remembers the fuzzy shape of a man in green clad. Then... he wakes up in a white void.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Mexican Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mexican Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	Beat (Dream SMP Oneshot)

White. The silence is loud. His vision is cloudy. He can barely see a thing. He goes to rub them, blood and tears mixed together smudged on his hands are what he sees next.

Where is he?

Where was Dream?

Sam?

Phil..?

“AYE IS THAT MY HOMIIIEE?!”

Tommy whipped his head around to see Mexican Dream standing there, arms up like a celebration. A smile crossed the kids face as he ran over to him and hugged MD. “MEXICAN DREAM I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! HAHA!”

The man froze. Slowly and awkwardly hugging the kid back. He was the fun one, the one who made people smile, not comfort them, or break the news to them that they were-

“Ay uh homie, I uh- am glad to see you too but uhhhh man do you know whats goin’ on?” Tommy backed away from the hug, his smile faltering a bit and brows curving to confusion. “What do you mean? Surely you must be alive, I mean how else could you be here?! Wait let me guess- you came back and rescued me from that prison!” His smile widen again, but it twitched.

Mexican Dream frowned. Prison? Wasn’t Tommy in exile?

“Eyo maaan how ‘bout you n’ me travel to see some amigos?” The blonde smiled and nodded. MD led Tommy to an area where JSchlatt was, hanging out on the beach of a never ending ocean. “J-Jschlatt?” Tommy stuttered. How was he here? Isn’t he dead? Isn’t Tommy- the cold hit him. The warm light that bathed the beach and ocean ahead wasn’t warm at all, it was just light.

He paused as Mexican Dream walked forward.

“I’m dead aren’t I.” Schlatt and MD turned to him, the goat man finally noticing the child. The X over MD’s chest made sense now, it was Dream’s final hit. Schlatt had a heart with an X on top of it, showing his final moment as well. He slowly crooked his neck to look up at MD.

“Big M… I’m dead. Aren’t I?” The masked man nodded. Schlatt said nothing except sit on the sand, looking at the two.

“So the hell happened to you twerp?” Tommy’s head snapped to the ex-president. His brows furrowed, and he clenched his fists. “I was beaten to death.” The goat hybrid’s mouth just shaped an ‘o’, gaining an expression of- pity? Did Schlatt, the big man who cares about no one, pity him right now?

“How dare you.” Tommy said lowly as he stomped to the man, striding past MD, now looking down at the man. “You dare pity me after all the shit you put me and Wil through?”

Before the teen could speak, Schlatt opened his mouth. “It’s not like I can’t pity you, I mean take a good look at yourself kid.” The man stood up, and pointed to the water. Tommy curiously walked and kneeled over. His reflection-

Who. Who was that?

Tommy’s face was crossed over with an x, bright red x’s like it littered his skin, but it was obvious the final blow was to the face. Now he knew why his vision was blurrier, why it was hard to breathe, not that he needed to now- he was dead. He was covered black and blue, bits of actual skin that weren’t crimson was the cheeks of his face, and the elbows of his arms, and from what he studied, the calves of his legs and his feet were fine.

“Ayo homie if you don’t mind me askin’- who did this to you brotha?” Tears welled out of his eyes as he turned to MD. “Dream. He- he beat me to death.” 

“Oooooh! I always knew that puta was baaad maaan! Home boy messed with Juanmendaz and now he messed up my exile homie!” He could tell MD was trying this time, to make him smile, snort, anything. But Tommy felt nothing. He felt blinding anger.

A hand on his shoulder snapped him out of his white-clenched fists ready to fight, and when he turned to the side, it was Schlatt.

“Listen kid. I ain’t the best person in the world, in fact I am an asshole, but take my word for it when I say that monster ain’t a man, he doesn’t even live up to the name ‘dream’. He is a nightmare, not a nice image you see play over and over again in your sleep. I get that you’re angry, but you are here now, a place he can’t reach, and a place where even the assholes have your back. We’re all dead here after all, no need to make enemies.” Schlatt said, taking his hand off Tommy’s shoulder, and flicking at the halos above his and the kid’s head.

How did he not notice it before? The golden rings above their head.

“Why do we have these… shouldn’t we all be in hell? No offense.” Both shrugged at Tommy’s words. “None taken maaan, but no, homie, we in the plane of spiirritss, ain’t no hell or heaven, ain’t no bliss or constant torture, just blaaank space and a beach.” MD replied. Tommy always thought he’d go to hell, but he supposed this was better than dealing with any high and mighty god bullshit.

Realization hit.

“Where’s Wilbur?” Schlatt sighed. 

“He’s been gone for awhile, dunno where that mad man’s gone. I assume he is currently bein’ a ghost or some shit like that hanging with Phil and Techno.” The hybrid crossed his arms, his tone of voice and stance showed he really didn’t care.

“Then I guess while we wait- Schlatt, big man I need to talk to you.”

“Yeah what about?” The man raised a brow, and they sat on the sand, MD joining in, sitting next to Tommy out of curiosity.

“I need you to tell me about the book of revival.” If Schlatt wasn’t dead already, he would’ve died from the air that collected in his throat.


End file.
